


Crushing Pressure

by death8kidd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death8kidd/pseuds/death8kidd
Summary: Feeling pain doesn't make you weak and neither does crying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally posted this on tumblr but decided to go ahead and post it here as well. Most of my stories, especially if they are one shots, will be posted there first. IF you want please, follow me to get to read them first. My name there is the same as the one here. I hope you enjoy reading this!!

There were times in a day where one person would consider giving up. Where the world would seem to collapse on top and the crushing pressure would become way too much to handle.

Breathing became a problem and every intake of breath felt like the ocean was forcing itself down your throat. Desperate movements are made to help release the pressure building up in your chest so that oxygen would finally reach your lungs.

Once the damage is done, you get back up and pretend like none of that just happened. You pretend that you're fine, with a forced smile plastered on your face. Acting like you weren’t in pain just a few moments ago, huddled in the corner of the room with tears running down your face.

I know better. I see how you take in shaky breaths hopping your heart would stop hammering your chest. I see how your legs shake in the smallest motion when you walk, trying to force your weak knees to function properly while keeping from collapsing, and how your hands shake with just as much force as your legs.

Yet you want to hide all of this because you believe it to be a weakness.

I don’t see it that way.

Letting all the tears flow doesn’t make you weak. Wanting to let the pain escape without hurting yourself.

I’m sitting next to you during one of your episodes. All I can do is be there while rubbing your back and whispering reassuring words into your ear.

I know I can’t make the pain go away. I know I can’t say much to make it feel better.

I know that if I had the chance to carry your pain, to strip it off of you, I would do so without a second thought.

But for now, I’ll do anything to see you smile and to hear your laugh.


End file.
